Time Twister
by Smithss.11
Summary: Lisa builds the first time machine out of a calculator, everyone else was busy but, Leni is the only one interested in Lisa's new invention. Together the save or maybe mess up the timeline. Story also on wattpad. (Completed)
1. Chapter 1: Time travel is real?

**Time for a new loud house fan fiction. It's main characters in this are Leni and Lisa, and it has time travel. I came up with this idea that I want to make a series or films series based off of back to the future. But, I liked the loud house and decided to add time travel plot to it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

Lisa was putting the finishing touches on her new invention, she finally discovered the secret to time travel. She discovered it and she surprised herself. She studied it all day and night until she found a way to contain the time travel energy. She then fitted the device into a spare calculator and she put the final touch and she was finish.

"I did it. I Lisa Loud PhD made the world's first time machine. I gotta show my siblings." Said Lisa as she left her room to try to show her siblings her new invention. But, everyone was busy.

"Hey Lori can i-"

"Sorry Lisa me and Bobby have a date and i can't talk right now." Said Lori as she rushed out the front door.

"Hey Luna can i-"

"Sorry sis i have a concert. Maybe you can talk to me later." Said Luna as she restringed her guitar.

"Lucy, Lynn can i-"

"Sorry Lisa i have to go to my poet club." Said Lucy holding her poet book.

"And i have baseball practice. Maybe later." Said Lynn kicking her soccer ball around.

"Twins how about i show you-"

"Sorry Lisa, we have a blarney concert." Said Lana

"Maybe you can show us later." Said Lola

"What about you Luan?"

"I love to see you new invention, but i have a comedy gig. Maybe later."

"Lincoln?"

"Sleepover at Clyde's. Maybe later." Said Lincoln as he went to his room.

Lisa sighed "No one in my family wants to see my new invention because their all busy, Lily saw the invention first so that leaves-" Lisa looked her eyes over to the second oldest of the Loud family Leni Loud. She was playing with a ball but, it looked like she was trying to open it.

Lisa walked over to her and gave a tug on her dress to get her attention.

"Hey Lisa l, like can you help with this ball? I'm trying to open it and it's hard." Said Leni still trying to open the ball.

"Leni can i show you something i made?" Lisa asked her.

"Sure, i like completely have no plans for today. Is it your new invention?"

"Yes I would like to show it to you."

Leni dropped the ball on the floor and followed Lisa to her and Lily's room. Lisa twisted a combination on a safe and opened it to show Leni her new invention. Leni looks at Lisa's new made machine and looks confused. "You made a new calculator?" Leni asked in confusion

Lisa face palmed herself. "No, I made a time machine."

Leni now understood what she was saying. "You made a clock?"

"NO! I made a time machine, Not a machine that can tell time."

"I still don't get it."

"It's a machine that can travel back or forward in time."

"Oh, now I get it like so we can travel to the time Lincoln was a baby?"

"Yes, that is an example of going backward in time. This the first Time machine that anyone could ever see."

"Can we try it?"

"Sure why not? Hold my hand and we will go to a example timeline."

"What's a timeline?"

"I'll tell you later," Lisa pressed the number dials on the calculator time machine and pressed the green button in the middle and she and Leni was gone in a flash of green light.

* * *

This is the first chapter of a bttf like story for the loud house, also kind of like rick and morty. With Lisa as the smart rick and Leni as the award and slightly confused morty. Hope you liked it and wait for the next chapter.

-Smithss.11


	2. Chapter 2:The 80's

In the flash of green light Leni and Lisa stood their in a empty room.

"What happened to your room Lisa?" Asked Leni

"We are in March 13th, 1980. We didn't exist yet and that means since we're in the past our parental figures didn't meet making our family not born." Explained Lisa

Leni just stood there confused but, then she understands. "So since mom and dad didn't meet our family isn't real?"

"It's real, just not in the 80's. Let's explore."

"Wait, won't people know we are from the future?"

"Yeah, i guess your right. we need 80's clothes."

Lisa and Leni walked out of the abandoned house and walked to the nearest clothing store. Leni and Lisa bought new clothes. Lisa was wearing a hoodie with a 8-bit character and Leni was wearing a 80's dress with a pink hairband. Lisa also bought a red bookbag to keep their future clothes in.

"I didn't know the 80's were so interesting." said Leni walked around their neighborhood in the past.

"Yep, the 80's a time where many other non-historical movements happens and surprisingly good movies." said Lisa "Well we better-"

Lisa's words were cut short as a teen walked in front and bummed into Leni, Lisa helped Leni up and took a look at the teenager.

"I'm so sorry i sometimes stare off into space and i lose my attention." he said. the teen had brown hair and a disco shirt.

"That's ok-" Leni said but, didn't know what the teen's name was.

"Lynn Loud Sr. I'm really sorry i bumbled into you." Young Lynn Sr. looked at Leni "You're pretty cute."

"Crap!" whispered Lisa as she pulled in Leni to talk to her. "Leni, that's our Dad!"

"He is? He is pretty young." said Leni

"Remember this is the 80's which means our parents still haven't met yet. Now he like you."

"So if i date him, we won't be alive."

"By time travel sense yes."

"Guess i need to reject him."

Leni looked over to young Lynn Sr. "Lynn, you seem like a good person but, i like someone else."

"Oh." Young Lynn Sr. said sadly "That's ok."

"Yeah, but you need to date this girl-" Leni stared off as she tried to remember her mom's name. Then Lisa whispers "Rita."

"Oh, you really need to meet Rita. She's really cute and she likes children."

"Ok. I'll go and find her, thanks Leni." Young Lynn Sr. Walked away.

Lisa was surprised, "Wow! You restores our timeline. Nice Leni." Said Lisa

"It won't seem weird that me and dad would date right?"

"Kind of, or at least alittle bit. But, let's go home."

Lisa grabbed Leni's hand and in a flash of green light they were back in the present in Lisa's room. They switched back to their normal clothes and Lisa put the Calculator back in the safe.

"That was like so cool. It still can't believe that you made that Lisa." Said Leni

"Yeah, just hard work and determination." Said Lisa

"I wish i was as smart as you." Lisa looked at Leni and she looked at the the floor sadly. "Leni... don't ever say that."

"Why,? So there wont be a second smart sibling in this house? You'll be jealous that i more smart that you."

"No i.. i just want to say that your smart in your own way, you have talents that make you the person you are. And even if i'm annoyed by the fact your not as smart as me. I really like you just they way you are."

Leni was in tears and crouched down to Lisa's height and gave her a hug. Lisa hugged back and Leni whispered in her ear. "Just to be clear, you were my favorite sister."

Lisa was surprised, "I-i am your favorite?"

"Your smart, creative, and you can think you way out of anything."

"So can you Leni so can you."

"LENI! LISA! COME AND EAT DINNER!" Yelled Lynn from the kitchen. Leni and Lisa walked down the stairs not knowing that the family picture on Lisa's desk didn't have Luan.

* * *

 **New chapter. Here and on wattpad go and read and review to see if you like this chapter. See you soon.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	3. Chapter 3:Who's Luan?

Lisa came home after finishing her collage work. She came home and placed her things in her room. She went on to her chemicals to experiment but, couldn't find the beakers. She then, remembered that Luan had one of her beakers for a science comedy short for her company. She went to Luna and Lian's room and realized so wing was different. Instead of Rock and comedy stuff all over the room. There was sports and music stuff all over.

'Did Luna and Luan had another fight again?' Lisa thought as she saw Lynn's stuff all over the room. She walked out and went to Lucy's room and saw that Lana's stuff was in there and Lola and Lily were in the same room to. But, no stuff that had Luan. 'What's going on? But.. It can't be.' Lisa thought as she went to the attic to look through the family albums she saw every family in the louds. But, no Luan. 'Something must have happened. When Leni and I went to the 80's something must have changed to make Luan erase from existence.'

Lisa went to her room and used spare parts around the desk and and started building. When she was done. She made a computer device. She scanned the area around her and found a surprising thing her eyes widened. When Leni came home Lisa pulled her straight into her room.

"Lisa, what's the matter?" Asked Leni

"Leni, we messed up." Said Lisa

"Messed up what?"

"The timeline."

"The timeline?"

"You know how I saw when you mess hip one thing in the past it could change the future?"

"Yeah?"

"Well do you notice anything different?"

"Well no, but when did Luan switched rooms?"

"Leni, I don't know how to tell you this but, Luan is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Gone. Like gone from the timeline. Something must have happed at changed to make Luan born."

"But, Mom and Dad had us all, and why would Luan disappear?"

"I don't know Leni but, I made a tracking device that can find the source of this problem." Lisa pulled out the calculator time machine from her pocket. "My computer that can track to temporal energy says that Luan is in the year 3015?! How did she get there. But, we will get her back." Lisa pressed a button and grabbed Leni's hand and went in a flash of light.

A few seconds later, they appeared in a futuristic building. Leni was in awe and Lisa was amazed.

"Alright Luan should be in here."

Lisa pointed to a room and she opened the door to see Luan tied up in a chair. Leni helped her undo the knots.

"Luan! Your OK." Said Leni

"Yup, and I'm tied up at the moment. Ha ha!" Luan joked

"Luan how did you get here? Do you know how or who brought you here?" Asked Lisa

"Yesterday I was walking home but, this guy in a cloak came up in front of me and knocked me out he put me in this room to bring you guys here." Luan explained

"Who ever took Luan used her as bait." Said Lisa

"Exactly." Said and Unknown voice. Lisa, Leni and Luan turned around to see the man.

"Who are you and why did you take Luan. Making her nonexistent to our timeline?"

"I'll explain, you and your sister went back in time to the 80's for your test drive for your new time machine. You prevented your dad falling in love with you. But, their was a bad thing that happened when you changed the history of your parents meeting. After your third sibling was born, the fourth was supposed to die out of a miscarriage. But, it didn't happen so I went in and changed it. Or I'll die." He explained

"But, Why if Luan would be dead and you will be alive and you'll die when she's alive what's that mean?" Asked Leni

The man took a deep breath and removed the hood over his head to show his white hair. Lisa was surprised and Leni gasped. "Yes, your brother Lincoln Loud is my descendent. He discovered the the unborn baby and is devastated. He eben broke up with his girlfriend Ronnie Anne. After four weeks, he met a new girl and dated her and a few centuries later I'm born."

"You were just trying to fix your timeline?" Asked Lisa

"Yes, I didn't kill your sister I just reset the timeline to make it like she never exist. Took her to keep her alive."

"But, we're not leaving without Luan."

"There is another way."

"What is it?"

"I can reset your timelines."

* * *

 **Alittle twist there, but pretty cool.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	4. Chapter 4:Reset

Lisa's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" She screamed

"When i built my time machine i upgraded it to make me change time itself and the timeline for others." He explained

"But, you can't do that. Me and Leni have a life."

"One of the sisters need to be dead to make me born. But, two can work."

"Just... let me talk to Leni about this."

Lisa pulled Leni in a nearby corner.

"Leni i understand if you don't-"

"I'll do it." Said Leni

"But Leni,"

"If Luan will live then I'll do what the guy will do."

"You really care for us do you?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"I don't know."

"Lisa please, don't you care about our family?"

Losa thought about that for a moment and remembered all the times they spent together especially Lincoln. He cared for her the most. Lisa sighed.

"I'll do it."

Lisa and Leni gave Luan one last hug before they left.

"I'll miss you guys." Said Luan

"Ok Luan." Said Lisa

Leni and Lisa walked in front of the man.

"We will do the reset." Said Lisa "But, what's your name?"

"Leonard Loud. People call me Leo." He said

"Well Leo, mae sure Luan gets home safely."

"I will."

Leo pulled out a keyboard and pressed a button. Then Lisa and Leni started to fade out. Then they were gone. Luan was teleported back to the Loud house but, no one remembered who Leni or Lisa was. Now, Lori and Luna shared a room, then she and Lynn, then Lucy and Lana while Lola shared with Lily.

Luan was sad because she remembered all about Leni and Lisa. Her siblings noticed the comedian's depression and asked her about it. She said it was fine but, months later she still was sad but was acting normal. She barely made any puns or pulled any pranks even on April fools day.

But, Luan still remembered Lisa and Leni.

Leni Green woke up in her condo. She got out of her bed and brushed her hair and teeth. She put on a suit and a seafoam green skirt. She needed to get the deal for her new dress. She got in her car and drove to the fashion industry in New york.

Lisa Kent woke up in her house. She put on her green shirt and lab coat. She walked out the door and walked to the Lab she owned. Which was in new york.

Both Leni and Lisa was pretty young to own a business but, their talents made them successful. Leni was walking with a cup of coffee in her hand while Lisa was doing the same. They weren't looking where they were going and bumped into each other.

"Oh i'm sorry i wasn't looking were i was going." Said Leni pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping the hot coffee off of Lisa.

"It's ok, i wasn't either." Said Lisa

"Wait your Lisa Kent the successful scientist. I seen your work it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, hey wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Leni and Lisa talked about each other's works. They easily became quick friends. Lisa told Leni about her past and how she didn't remember her parents and so didn't Leni. So they were kind of the same.

"Leni i can trust you right?" Said Lisa

"Sure, i won't tell anyone." Said Leni

"Me and the lab group are making a time machine. It could be a scientific breakthrough."

"Wow! That's so cool. Can i see it when it works?"

"Sure. Just needs a couple more finishing touches. And were done. Well see you later Leni."

"See ya Lisa."

The two girls went their separate paths.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Leni went over to Lisa's lab to see her new time machine. She felt if someone was following her but, she ignored it. She went inside the lab and met Lisa at the hallway.

"Leni, i'm glad your here. Now i can show you my time machine. I keep it in a vault just incase it falls in the wrong hands." Said Lisa leading Leni to a secert room. She unlocked the vault and pulled out the small calculator.

"Leni can i tell you a secret?" Asked Lisa

"Sure."

"I have these dreams and memory flashes. Everyday or night i have these flashes."

"Does it hurt you?"

"No, but for some reason i see other kids living in one house all acting crazy and loud."

"How many kids?"

"Around nine, eight girls and one boy with white hair."

"White hair? I feel like i know him from somewhere."

"I do to Leni."

Lisa turned on the time machine and looked at it real strange.

"That's weird the time machine says it's all ready been used."

"How? You just made it."

"I don't know. It said we time traveled to the year 1980 and 3015."

"Should we go to see what's going on?"

"Sure. Let's go to the future."

Lisa grabbed Leni's hand and they were gone in a flash of green light.

Leni and Lisa were now in a futuristic building. They walked around untill they found a database with their faces on it. Lisa was curious and she and Leni looked at the footage. It showed them living with the big family as sisters. Leni was surprised while Lisa was confused.

"How are we related?" Asked Lisa

"Well the mom has blonde hair while the dad has brown." Said Leni

"That's true. But, there are also memory containers with our names on them." Lisa picked up the container with her name and looked at it. It was a drinkable liquid. She unscrewed the cap and drinked the liquid and felt something in her brain. She started to remember all the things in the Loud house and the timeline reset.

"I remember. Leni drink this just do it."

"Ok." Leni did the same thing and now she remembered the Loud house to. "I remember also. Now what Lisa?"

"We go back to the present time and use this memory gun to make everyone remember us even our family." Lisa picked up the weapon like device and she and Leni left the room. But, someone was in their way.

"Leo?" Said Leni

"Sorry guys, i knew your new identities would find the truth. So now I have to kill you."

"Leo, you dont have to do this. Its your choice." Said Leni

Leo just stood there as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at them but, aimed at someone else he pulled the trigger and shot someone behind them a goon dressed in black. "Run!" Leni and Lisa ran while Leo fought the goons. Lisa grabbed Leni's hand and time traveled to the present but, couldn't because one of the goons shot the time mwch8ne causing it to break. Lisa and Leni ran away and out of the building. They went to a nearby warehouse to catch their breath.

"Those goons broke the time machine. Now we can't travel back to the present." Said Lisa panting

"Can you fix it?" Asked Leni

"Yes, but i dont have the materials to. I dont know what was going on. But, i hope Leo is okay."

"Me to but, what do we do?"

"We need to lay low those people want us for something and we need the stuff to fix the time machine so we can sleep here."

"Lisa... I hope we can go home."

"I hope to Leni." Lisa said as she and Leni went asleep on the floor of the warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6: On the run

Leni and Lisa woke up, remembering what happed yesterday really confused Lisa and made Leni scared.

"They were almost about to kill us. What's going on Lisa?" Leni asked scared.

Losa pondered. "I don't know but, Leo was trying to protect us from something." Lisa said as a newspaper blow by. She picked it up and saw her and Leni's faces.

"Looks like were wanted criminals. I need suppies to get us to the present. Set up camp Leni i won't be gone long." Lisa said as she started to leave.

"Lisa please be careful." Leni said worried

"Don't worry i will."

Lisa left the warehouse and Leni went back inside to try to salvage suppies. She found some food and water and some old future tech that Lisa could use.

Leni walked over to the door which led to a basement. Inside was a future car. Leni opened the door to the car and looked inside. She saw mostly weapons and water bottles. She grabbed the items and went back outside of the warehouse.

Lisa came back with a crate of suppies.

"This should fix the time machine." Lisa said "Theres enough parts in here to help us."

"Will anyone come for us?" Asked Leni worried.

"Maybe, but they wont search this location."

"Lisa-"

"Yes Leni."

"After we come home do you think we can hang out? We mostly don't."

Lisa sighed she looked down and then back at Leni. "Ok, when we come home we'll hang out."

"Thank you Lisa."

Leni gave Lisa a hug and Lisa slightly hugged back. When they pulled apart Lisa grabbed a screwdriver. "Better get started on fixing this."

Leni stood guard while Lisa tried and fix the machine. Lisa was almost finished when Leni yelled "Lisa! There's people outside!"

Leni and Lisa ran and hid next to a can of barrels. They heard someone open the door of the warehouse.

"I'm going to sneak to try and jump on them." Whispered Lisa

"Ok." Whispered Leni

Lisa sneked around the cans and Leni got up and put her hands in the air to surrender herself. The cop who found her aimed the gun at her to move not before Lisa with a wooden plank from behind and knocked him out.

"Ok, theres more outside so we need to run." Said Lisa and Leni nodded. They both ran out of the ware house and into the woods.

"Did you fix it?" Leni Asked

"Yes, so let's go home." Lisa pressed buttons and grabbed Leni's hand and in a flash of light they were trasported back into Lisa's room.

"Were back. I can't believe it!" Leni yelled happily.

"Yeah, well about hanging out." Lisa metioned.

"Oh yeah let's like go to the mall." Leni said grabbing Lisa's hand and dragging her out the front door. They both got into the van and drove off.

Later, Leni and Lisa are seen eating at a diner table.

"It's fun hanging out with you Lisa." said Leni

"Yeah, i never knew why i didn't before." replied Lisa "It is really fun hanging out with you. But-"

"But, what?"

"Something doesn't seem right. Time is stable and our family is all together but, something is missing."

Leni showed Lisa the news paper and it showed that is was 1985 instead of 2017.

"What!? That's not even possible!" Lisa yelled "The year is wrong! How can the year be wrong?!"

"Maybe we did something."

"No, not us. Someone else. They want us dead for messing with time."

"How do you know that?"

"Leo gave us new memories and names so we won't time travel again. But someone else wants us to stop. We have to get home now!"

Leni and Lisa got in the van and drove as fast as they could to their house.


	7. Chapter 7 Time

Leni and Lisa ran back to the house and when they went inside the house it was a void. As they walked around glowing lights of their past memories were shown.

"What ever is going on. It started." Lisa said

"I'm surprised you knew." Said a voice.

Leni and Lisa turned 360' to see where the voice is coming from.

"W-who are you?" stuttered Leni nervously

"I am the balance of time. When you went back into the past meeting your own father and making sure he gets with your mother. Making your existence by your own choices. I needed to fill that void of the mess you made. So I tried to get rid of you but, instead I ended up sending that comedian sister of yours to the future." the voice explains "I tried everything to get rid of you even warp the minds of the cops in the future to capure and execute you. I even mind controlled your descendent but, he broke free and was aware of my presence."

"You don't want to take over our lives you need to regain balance because of what we did." Lisa said sadly she looked over at Leni she was on the verge of tears. "Take me. Kill me do what ever you need to do just leave my sister alone."

"Lisa..." Leni said sadly then gained confidence to speak up. "No! Take me! I was the one who messed with my dad take me. Lisa has her whole life ahead of her. Just let me be taken."

"Leni. I can't let you do this. I invented the time machine let me take responsibility for my actions."

"But it was what i did in the past that got us here."

"Well i don't wanna lose you."

"I dont either."

Leni hugged Lisa. Tears dropped on each other when they embraced. They broke apart and Lisa's eyes glowed with an idea.

"I think i know how to solve everything." Lisa said to Leni and Leni perked up. "We can go back and destroy my completed time machince in the past. That would make balance right?"

"Hmm, well it could work but, you'll need to destroy both time machines." Explained the voice "But other than that it can work."

Lisa grabbed Leni's hand and looked at her with a smile. "One last jump?" Lisa asked

"One last jump." Leni replied.

Lisa pressed a couple of buttons and the were again gone in a green flash of light.

They then reappeared in Lisa's room and Lisa gave Leni the current time machine while Lisa grabbed the past time machine off of her desk.

"Ready?" Lisa asked Leni

"Ready." Leni replied

At the same time they smashed the time machines. Then the world changed. Everything shifted in a green light.

When the light cleared it shows Lisa on her bed reading a physics book. She then heard a knock on her door. She placed the book down and walked over to open the door. When she did she saw it to be Leni.

"Hey Lisa wanna hang out. I need someone to go to the mall with." Leni said with a smile.

"Well i do need to improve my relationships with my siblings. Ok i accept going somewhere social with you." Lisa replied

"Great let's go." Leni grabbed Lisa's hand and led her out the door to the mall.

When they were inside, they decided to sit down and eat. They were quiet among themselves but, Lisa spoke up.

"Leni.. I'm glad i got to spend this time with you as a sister." Lisa said

"Me to Lisa. Come on lets go to that science store i saw you might like." Leni replied. They both finished their lunch and left hand in hand to the science store.


End file.
